


they are one with the Force, and they are with me

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Headcanon, Jedi Culture, Prompt Fill, Wakes & Funerals, basically Anakin never fell and everyone is Happy, character death as set-up, occult & demons, post-ROTS, this fits into the same universe as Heart of the Matter and my Duke of Mandalore stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: The day a Jedi loses their Master is a difficult trial for any Jedi. Some lose their Masters before they are even knighted themselves, while others join the Force long before their teachers.Master Luke Naberrie-Skywalker faces this very challenge alongside the rest of the Jedi Order- with the death of Master Yoda
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Yoda
Kudos: 30
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	they are one with the Force, and they are with me

**Author's Note:**

> The image I have for the pyre room is one of the images of a jedi funeral from Clone Wars- where the body is on a slab in the center of a rectangular room, and there’s almost bleacher seating on each side. That’s what I’m describing here.
> 
> Yoda stepped down as Grand Master after the Clone War and gave the title to Mace Windu, and the two of them, respectively, trained Luke and Leia. And yes- the Finn mentioned here is that Finn!
> 
> I mention the characters Rael Aveross and Nim Pianna in this fic. They are canon characters from the new canon book Master and Apprentice, and Rael also appears in Dooku: Jedi Lost.
> 
> My reasoning for the Occult and Demons prompt is that there are Force ghosts in the story, and the Conservative (barf) tend to not like them much. I would also argue that the Jedi religious practices could be considered occult anyway, since it’s a non-Christian religion presented as factual and legitimate.

A funeral was quite a time for one strong in the living Force.  
  
Well, any event that would bring a large number of sentients together to experience strong emotions, but a funeral was one of the few gatherings where everyone involved would be experiencing, roughly, the same set of feelings.  
  
The power of the collective grief in the air was one of the reasons that Master Jedi Luke Naberrie-Skywalker had set a task for himself on the day of one particular funeral- probably the most attended Jedi funeral in an age.  
  
It was easier, to focus on collecting a captured, imprisoned Sith from his cell under the Temple than it was to face the death of his Master.  
  
Master Yoda, former Grand Master of the Jedi Order and teacher of Jedi for over 800 years, had become one with the Force. Only two of the padawans he had trained still lived, and Luke had full intention to make sure both were there to pay their respects.  
  
“You shouldn’t be doing this.” Dooku said to Luke as they made there way up the multitude of stairs. Despite having lived over a century, spending nearly three decades in custody of the High Council, and the Force-suppressing bands around his wrists, the former Master, former Count, and former Sith was still an imposing figure. He towered over Luke in a way that no other human ever had, and there was a sharpness in his eyes that left no confusion as to how this ancient man had been the leader of the Separatists.  
  
“I’m okay with you thinking that.” Luke said as they crossed the last threshold into the main hall of the Temple. He smiled at Dooku and pressed the cool, curved cylinder of a lightsaber hilt into his hand. “You’ll need this. I purified the crystal, but other than that I haven’t changed anything.”  
  
Luke could tell from the brief flash of emotion on Dooku’s face that he knew he was telling the truth. He cradled the saber in his hands, then put in on his belt where Luke imagined it had hung for longer than he, or either of his parents for that matter, had been alive.  
  
The pair of them entered the cremation room and went to their seats. Finn, Luke’s padawan, relaxed visibly when he had his master between him and the infamous Count Dooku. A few rows back, Anakin Skywalker bristled.  
  
“Master…” Rael Aveross said, almost too quietly to be heard. Luke could almost taste the older Jedi’s misery in the air. There was an empty space at his side and behind him, and Aveross was achingly aware of both of them.  
  
The etiquette of a Jedi funeral was not something that had ever been written down, outside of the details of the pyre itself. But that did not mean that there was not a procedure- a way that things were done, and had always been done. It made the somber events easier.  
  
On the first row of the benches, the one closest to the pyre, sat the padawans of the deceased Jedi (or their master, in the tragic case of a padawan learner joining the Force before they could be knighted). Behind them, the Jedi that those padawans had trained- and so on, until the most recent group of padawans was seated, and then the remaining rows could be claimed by anyone. The other side of the room was generally filled by members of the three Councils first, and then any other Jedi who wished to pay their respects.  
  
Despite the sheer number of Jedi packing the funeral hall, since rare was the Jedi who could not trace their lineage back to Master Yoda, the first few rows of seating were nearly empty due to the tragedy that had plagued his lineage in recent years.  
  
I hope you have found peace in the Force, Master. Luke thought as Grand Master Windu spoke words he didn’t hear and lit the small pyre.  
  
The Jedi lifted their sabers to their opposite shoulders and lit the blades into the air, and Luke nearly dropped his saber hilt at the wave that shook through the Force around him.  
  
He looked to Dooku first, berating himself for bringing the old Sith to the sacred event, only to find Dooku illuminated by the pure white light of his saber.  
  
Behind him, though, sitting as though he were any other attendee of Master Yoda’s funeral, was a tall human man with long hair. The blue, translucent figure smiled at Luke, and the room nearly exploded in light.  
  
A young tholothian with a padawan’s string of beads over her shoulder, a Mirialan with braids cascading down his back, a Kel-Dor with twin sabers on their belt, and innumerable, incandescent other Jedi filling in the spaces between their living peers. Because Luke did not need to be told that these were Jedi who had become one with the Force, here in this sacred space as though they had never left it.  
  
There was a tap at Luke’s knee, like the light jab of a gimer stick, and he was not surprised to find his Master standing before him.  
  
If Luke had been asked in the days since Master Yoda had died, he would have spilled an endless list of things that he would have wanted to say to his Master if he had had the chance. But now, with Master Yoda standing before him, all Luke could do was smile and nod.  
  
There was nothing that needed saying- because his Master was not gone. He was one with the Force, and the Force was always with him.  
  
Yoda looked between his two padawans, and when Luke blinked, the ghostly Jedi were gone.  
  
Not gone, Luke told himself, just no longer visible to him.

**Author's Note:**

> so I meant to either be working on seduction (Codywan, almost done) or sexy (Shmi and Qui-Gon... less almost done) but this kinda... sprung into existence in like an hour and a half.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
